


Words Can't Say What Love Can Do

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: I am just living to be lying by your side [3]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternative Universe - Raising a child together, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Love Making, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Pillow Talk (kinda), Some angst at one point, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick and Keith are looking for a flat they can move into together. Obviously, they also need some new furniture. However, sopping for it turns out even more stressful than finding a flat in the first place, especially with an excited toddler in tow.Another sequel to "Ever Since That Night".





	Words Can't Say What Love Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> as I mentioned, I had to get this story out of my head first before continuing Far From Perfect, so here's what I came up with. I totally could have made this light and fun only, but me being me, OBVIOUSLY I had to turn it into some angst and a lot of fluff xD  
no, actually, what happens at one point in this story is the reason I was inspired to come up with this AU in the first place some months ago. I literally had a dream about that back then xD  
anyway, while writing this, I had a handful of other ideas for at least 2 more oneshots set in this AU...they'll definitely be added to my list with story ideas :D I really really just love this AU so much and I hope you do too...  
anyway, have fun with this one for now and hopefully I'll be able to write the 5th chapter of my other story soon (might take a little longer than usual tho, cause I'm starting my first real job next week^^) 
> 
> p.s. the work title is a line taken from "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi.

Looking for a flat that they could move in together was more than just a little tough. They'd known beforehand that it wouldn't be easy finding a big enough and affordable place, but they didn't suppose that it would be outright challenging and even somewhat humiliating. As it turned out after some viewings, Mick couldn't search for a three room flat by himself because landlords would ask why one guy needed a flat that big and how he even would be paying for it, figuring he could never afford it on his own. And Keith himself couldn't look for a fitting flat together with Davie because landlords wondered how he would be paying for it, either, and secretly questioned why the boy's mother wasn't in the picture. Others simply didn't want tenants with little kids because of various reasons, which annoyed him beyond words because it seemed plain unfair. However, if they all went to a viewing together, it was the worst. Landlords kept eyeing them skeptically, wondering why two single lads and a toddler would be looking for a flat together. Obviously, an arrangement like that was highly uncommon in times where they wouldn't even rent a flat to an unmarried straight couple. One older man even screamed at them to leave his property and to never come back, insulting them as poofs and sissies. Mick had to pull Keith back by his arms in order to stop him from punching that bloke because he had got so pissed at him. "He's not worth it, babe", Mick had reminded him, trying to calm him down, before taking his hand almost demonstratively, getting out of there while the landlord kept hurling insults at them. For Keith, this definitely had been the worst experience he ever had while looking for a flat and it had taken him quite a while to cool down again. Eventually, he'd just calmed, when they got back to his old flat where Mick had hugged him and started pressing little kisses to his face and neck, telling him that not everybody was that old fashioned and narrow minded and that they'd find a much nicer flat than that one anyway. 

Finally, they came up with the story of being half-brothers, Mick having recently moved to London for a new job and in order to help Keith with Davie after his mother left. Surprisingly, this was a cover that nobody seemed to be wary of. The landlady finally agreeing to rent her flat to them was even outright impressed with their strong family bond and sense of belonging and helping each other out. They didn't feel bad about lying to a nice, elderly lady as long as they finally had a place to move into, it surely had been stressful enough to get. 

It was a three room flat in north London, not even close to being situated as central as both of their old flats, but it didn't matter that they'd have to drive to work a little longer. All they wanted was their own place to finally live together which wasn't too expensive. There was a relatively large living room with huge windows, a smaller bedroom that would become Davie's nursery, and a bigger bedroom for them to sleep in that also had a balcony. Their neighbourhood was a really nice one with a lot of trees, smaller houses, some parks, many families living there, people walking their dogs. There even was a primary school only a few hundred metres down the street, which was especially important for them. Davie would turn three years old in a bit over two months, so it wouldn't take too long anymore for him going to nursery and then to primary school. 

When they finally signed the contract for their new flat, they couldn't have been more excited about it. It was early December, only a few weeks before Christmas and they had rented the flat from the 15th onwards. This meant if everything worked out as planned with them leaving their old flats and moving their belongings, they already would be able to spend Christmas together at their new place.  
The next challenge, however, was deciding which furniture to keep and take along, and what to buy new. Mick wanted to keep his Chesterfield couch for the living room and Keith didn't mind at all. It was way nicer than his own one anyway and he liked the memories connected to it. Sitting there with Mick many times, jamming, listening to music, sleeping on there after their first date. Keith, on the other hand, had the more modern and bigger dining table, so they agreed that Mick's had to go. Like this, they sorted through their goods and chattels, arguing a little over one thing or the other, but eventually managed to put everything together quite nicely. The most things they still needed to buy were for Davie's room, while they'd decided to get a new double bed and two matching bedside cabinets for their own. 

"Keith!", Mick hurried over to him, weaving through between all the beds on display in the furniture shop, before coming to a halt next to him, looking quite upset. "Did you find him?", he asked, a bit short of breath. 

"Does it look like I did?", Keith gave back, brusquely because he was so scared about his son being gone all of a sudden. 

They had been in the bedroom department of the furniture shop, looking at some bedside tables and checking out some beds when they realised that Davie was no longer at their side. Before, they'd been looking at furniture for Davie's nursery, the little one being completely excited seeing all these beds, some of them painted quite fancy, with race cars, animals, footballs, or superheroes on them. It had been no surprise at all, when Davie obviously picked out the one with the footballs. He'd been all crazy about kicking balls around the past few months and Keith was joking that he'd probably grow up to become the next Bobby Moore. 

When Keith had agreed that he could have that bed, Davie had been adorably delighted, almost jumping on top of the mattress, if Mick hadn't stopped him. 

"You can't do that here, matey", Mick had explained to him, while they walked over towards the section with the adult beds. 

"Why not?", Davie had wanted to know, looking first at Keith, then at Mick with his huge green eyes, waiting for some explanation. 

"Because they'll throw us out and then we won't be able to get you that bed, mate", Keith had simply returned, putting a hand on his son's shoulder to keep him from running off. 

"Oh…", the little one just had made, his brow creasing in confusion. Only a moment later he'd spotted a bedside lamp with dinosaurs printed on it and had started nagging that he wanted to have it as well. 

Somewhere between looking at some bedside cabinets and lying on various beds, trying to figure out which would suit them best, Keith had realised that Davie was gone. He'd let his gaze wander around hastily, not catching sight of him, before calling out his name. But he hadn't got an answer. Mick and him had split up then, to go looking for him between all the beds and other furniture. But to no avail so far. 

"I just don't know where else he could be...we need to tell someone", he eventually meant, his voice close to breaking as he tried really hard to not freak out right there in the middle of the shop. Something like this had never happened to him. Whenever he had lost sight of Davie at some park, he'd just been hiding behind a tree or some bushes and came out when he called for him. But he had never lost and not found him again, not before this day. It was the most horrible feeling he had ever experienced in his whole life and if it wasn't for Mick being there with him, trying to calm him down, then probably he'd be running around, screaming hysterically. 

"Yeah, we should, come on", Mick agreed, putting his hand onto the small of Keith's back in an attempt of a calming gesture. "I've seen a sales assistant over there", he added, leading him into that direction until they found a young woman in a red shirt with the logo of the furniture shop who was just about to scribble something down into a notebook. 

"Hi, how can I help you?", she asked as they came to a stop in front of her. 

"Hi, excuse us...we lost his son somewhere around here...he's a 3 year old little boy with blond curls. Have you by any chance seen him or could please help us find him?", Mick explained, his hand still resting on Keith's back. 

"His name's Davie...he...he's wearing a blue winter jacket and a red wool jumper...light jeans...we just...we were looking at beds and then he was gone…", Keith added, finding it increasingly tough to not just start screaming or sobbing, as his chest tightened and it became harder for him to breathe. He didn't know how to handle it if something had happened to Davie, if he got hurt or if someone had just taken him away. Just thinking about the countless dreadful scenarios of what could have happened made him feel nauseous and terrified. 

"Of course, I'll phone my colleagues and let them know. No worries, this happens all the time. Usually kids just toy around somewhere between the furniture and get overlooked, the woman told them, trying to calm them down, as she pulled the two-way radio from her belt, informing the other sales assistants, telling them to radio back once they found Davie. 

"We could also make a call for him via public address system if you like?", she suggested.

"But where should we tell him to come? He couldn't find the way there by himself", Keith mused, not giving this idea too much credit. You couldn't tell a toddler to come to the check-out counter, he didn't even properly know what that even was. 

"We could just ask for the other customers' attention, maybe somebody spotted him", the sales assistant proposed instead and Keith nodded at that. It sounded logical and the more people knew and kept an eye out for him, hopefully the sooner they could find him. 

"Yeah, okay...let's do that", he agreed, because he couldn't really come up with another idea. He was way too stressed out and anxious to be able to think clearly. So probably that was their best shot. Especially since there were many other customers around, probably doing their pre-Christmas shopping.

"Of course, come with me", the young woman said, leading them out of the bedroom department. 

While they were following behind her towards the escalators, Mick pressed his arm gently, quietly telling him that they'd get Davie back soon. Keith couldn't do much more than nod, he felt almost paralysed up to the point where he could barely still function. Just as they reached the escalators, there was white noise coming from the sales assistant's radiophone before it was replaced by a man's voice.

"Jessie? This is Ben, I found the boy", it sounded from the radiophone and at that notion Keith's heart almost skipped a beat. 

"Is he okay?", he wanted to know immediately, watching the sales clerk expectantly, as she brought the radiophone up to speak into it. 

"Where are you? Is he alright?", she asked her colleague, as Keith kept staring at her, his heart beating fast in his chest. Mick had consolingly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, nervously waiting for the reply with him. 

"Lounge furniture. He looks fine, sleeping on a couch", the man reported via radiophone and Keith let out a long sigh in relief. He hadn't even consciously noticed that he was holding his breath but now it felt like he could finally breathe again. 

"He's fine?", he repeated, almost in disbelief, as Mick pressed his shoulder lightly.

"He's alright, Keith. Let's go get him", Mick assured him, smiling at him encouragingly. 

"We'll be coming over there, stay with him", the sales assistant told her colleague, before they went on their way back through the bedroom department and over to the lounge furniture. Keith had to restrain himself from just sprinting down the aisle, but then they spotted the sales assistant standing next to a green leather couch, with Davie peacefully sleeping on it.

"Davie!", he called out, not really caring about anything at that moment, but that he had got his son back. Running the last few metres up to the sleeping boy, he just scooped him up into his arms, hugging him closely to his chest.

"Da…", Davie mumbled after a moment, coming to his senses, starting to wriggle around a little on his arm but Keith just pressed him closer to himself. 

"Davie! Are you okay, matey?", he asked him then, putting him back down and kneeling next to him to examine him from head to toe. He seemed to be fine, just utterly confused and also pretty tired. 

"What?", Davie only said, staring at him, all wide-eyed. 

"I was so worried for you, why did you run off?", Keith asked him in a calmer tone now, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I want home…", his little boy just returned. He looked exhausted, which was no surprise after being in that shop, looking for furniture for what felt like hours and exploring all these fancy new things. 

"Okay...okay, 'lil man, we're going home, alright", he meant, before he pulled Davie closer, hugging him again, actually starting to cry now because he was so relieved that his son was alright and unharmed. he couldn't even be mad at him for just running away, because all that mattered was that he was safe and sound.

"Why you sad, daddy?", Davie asked as Keith got up, wrapping him up in his arms, still sniffling. 

"I'm not...I'm just so happy to see you, smalls", he meant, actually managing a wide smile for his boy, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Mick? You happy too?", Davie wanted to know as he spotted Mick next to Keith. 

"Yeah, I'm so happy to see you, too, matey" , Mick gave back with a big smile, messing up Davie's hair which made him squeak and Keith chuckle. 

On their way back home, Keith kept carrying his son, not even letting go of him for just a single moment. He honestly couldn't tell how relieved he was, like a whole package of burden had been taken off his shoulders. 

"I'm so glad you were there with me, darlin'", he told Mick, once they were at his flat and he had put Davie down to rest, wrapping him up in his cuddly blanket. "When I couldn't see him...I thought I was gonna choke, I was so scared…", Keith admitted, while they were still standing next to Davie's baby bed and he casted his gaze down to watch his son sleep. He was all quiet and peaceful now, probably not even aware at all what a fuss he had caused. 

"It's fine now, love, we've got him back. He's alright", Mick assured him, pulling him into a long embrace, running his hands over Keith's back soothingly and he finally relaxed under his boyfriend's touch. 

"Yeah...our boy's alright", Keith agreed after a moment, nuzzling his head closer against Mick's, smiling in relief. 

On Saturday, three days before Christmas, they finally had arranged moving all the big furniture into their new flat with the help of a couple of their closest friends Ronnie, Charlie, Sam, and Johnny. Davie was with Ronnie's girlfriend because obviously they didn't need him running around while putting up closets and carrying a laundry machine up to the second floor. Luckily, everything went way quicker and smoother than anticipated. With all these additional hands, the closets and all the other big belongings were carried up the stairs and set up in only a few hours. Obviously, they'd still have to add all the things that made a home lively, like pictures, their guitars, books and records, put all their clothes into the closets, and the dishes onto the kitchen shelves. But they could wait with that for the next day. 

Instead, Keith had organised a beer crate with some pints of Guinness and they all had been sitting around in the living room, happily chatting and joking around, munching on pizza from the restaurant around the corner. 

"Can't decide which ones of you guys are more disgustingly cute", Ronnie declared after he probably had had a little too much beer. "You", he pointed at Mick and Keith, who were huddled up together on the Chesterfield couch with Mick's head in Keith's lap. "Or you", Ronnie turned over to Johnny and Sam, who'd been dating on and off for months now and who were sitting at the other end of the couch, Sam leaning her head against Johnny's shoulder as he'd draped an arm around her. 

Charlie chuckled amusedly at that comment, while Mick smiled at Keith lovingly, gently pressing his hand. His heart filled with adoration for his sweet boyfriend and Keith just couldn't stop himself from leading their entwined fingers up to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of Mick's hand.

"See, that's what I was talking about!", Ronnie all but yelled as he observed them and Keith actually blushed, before throwing a couch pillow at his face. 

"Shut it, Ron", he just muttered and it made Mick laugh lightly. "You had a few pints too many, mate." 

"I'll be leaving now. Shirl will be waiting for me", Charlie announced after a moment, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Ohh, I forgot them two!", Ronnie called out. "Only have seen ya with ya wife like once, mate, but you...you guys...", he continued rambling, before Charlie stopped him. 

"Maybe someone should accompany Ronnie home? He doesn't really look like he can make it on his own", Charlie commented, the smirk clearly audible in his voice and Johnny started laughing.

"Nah, mate I'm good", Ronnie meant, but he looked sozzled after all. 

"How many beers did you have, exactly?", Keith inquired with an incredulous laugh, since he himself wasn't even tipsy. 

"Well, we did work quite hard, didn't we?", Ronnie only replied with a grin. 

"We have to take the same tube anyway", Sam mentioned and Johnny just hummed in agreement. 

Like this, they all picked themselves up from where they were sitting or lying around, calling an end to their little gathering. Mick and Keith accompanied their friends to the door, thanking them again for their help.

"We expect you guys to throw a real house warming party, though!", Johnny remembered them jokingly.

"You guys are welcome to all come over on Boxing Day if you want", Mick mentioned.

"Yeah we'll be cooking something for you, since today we couldn't for lack of equipment", Keith agreed with a smirk. 

"We have to test that new kitchen after all", Mick interjected, laughing. 

"Well, that doesn't sound bad either", Ronnie commented and everyone eagerly agreed on that plan. 

"Wait, what about you guys, are you staying here tonight?", Sam wanted to know, turning around, already halfways on her way to the staircase. 

"Well...Davie's asleep anyway by now", Keith mused, not really up for the task to transport a sleeping or extremely tired and cranky little boy on the tube for twenty minutes. 

"Let's stay here tonight!", Mick prompted, looking at him expectantly and Keith only nodded, smiling at him in reply. They had put the mattress onto the bed before and they'd even already brought blankets and pillows. 

As they'd said goodnight to their friends, they found themselves alone in their new flat for the very first time. Everything still looked a little empty and almost eerie now at night, but in a few days this would all be completely different. They already had decided to get a large Christmas tree, since now they finally had the space to fit it into their living room. But this was something to consider for the next day, either. 

"So...this is ours now", Keith commented, a little smile on his face, making a vague gesture around the flat. 

"It is", Mick agreed, happily returning his smile and grabbing his hand. "Come on, baby", he added, leading him over to their new bedroom. 

They turned on only the bedside lamps, kicked their shoes off and then laid down on the king size mattress, facing each other. They didn't have any change clothes there yet, but it was really comfortable and smelled all new, the pillows were just the right amount of soft for Keith's likes. For a while, they kept gazing at each other silently, both with content little smiles on their faces. Finally, Keith lifted his hand up to trail his fingertips along Mick's full lips before leaning in to gently kiss him. 

"I love you", he softly said against Mick's lips, wrapping an arm around his body to pull him closer. 

Actually, Keith had never loved anybody the way he loved Mick, never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted him. He'd been all over Helen, but Mick was an entirely different story. They got each other completely, were totally on the same high on nearly all matters, and they were supporting each other with everything they were doing. And Mick was just as crazy about Keith, as Keith himself was about Mick. Sometimes Keith thought he was so much in love with Mick that he could barely find the words to properly express how happy it made him, knowing that this incredibly talented and amazingly beautiful man was his. A simple "I love you" seemed far from enough to actually describe how he felt about him. 

"I love you", Mick returned it, tiny wrinkles forming at the side of his eyes, as he smiled at him with tenderness. He hugged Keith a bit tighter, who let out a little content sigh. 

"You want to test that bed, baby?", he added then, before pressing some small kisses to his neck. 

"Aren't we?", Keith returned and Mick started chuckling against his skin. 

"You're so sweet, you know that? I love the way you're being so oblivious about things sometimes", Mick told him, with an amused smile. 

"And yet here I was thinking that you're the sweet one, my darlin'", he replied, jokingly, but Mick actually blushed a tad. 

"I want you...I want to make love, baby", Mick whispered, not leaving any room for misinterpretations this time, as he was trailing his thumb over Keith's cheek before scooting closer to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. 

"Hmm…", Keith hummed against his lips, smiling excitedly. "How do you want it, babe?", he asked him, somewhat daring, just to tease him. 

"You know", Mick only replied, the smile he gave him in return was almost coy and it made Keith feel all warm and fuzzy. 

He knew, obviously. Despite him appearing somewhat nonchalant on the outside, and also a bit cocky sometimes, Mick actually was a hopeless romantic. By now Keith was aware of, as Mick had admitted to him, that he had started fancying him right that first night they met. And according to what Keith had heard from Sam, Mick had always been like that. Falling head over heels for someone, wanting to be with them really badly. Keith was also aware that Mick had enjoyed just sleeping around, mostly with Sam, when he was single. He could be a bloody tease and obviously knew it. Though, he had been completely committed to Keith ever since they'd started being together and never did or said anything to make him believe differently. There had been a time, a few months back, when Keith started worrying about Mick possibly leaving him, about him wanting a wife and kids of his own. But he was over that fear, Mick had reassured him that there was nothing to wreck his head about and had asked him to move in together, which they did just now. Based on that deep, beautiful foundation of their love for each other, they'd build a home together. They'd even come to assure to each other, just mere days ago on Keith's 31st birthday, that they'd want to get married one day, if only they ever could. Both of them understood that it was utopian of them to think so and they'd probably never be allowed to, but at least they wanted to hope.

Keith definitely knew by now how Mick liked it. And he thought it was absolutely endearing that, even despite being a huge tease and quite sure of himself and in what he was doing, Mick could get pretty bashful either. When sleeping with each other, he loved when he could see Keith's face, when they could lock eyes, could keep kissing, and holding hands. Though, he didn't mind some rough shags, either, and never was opposed to try something different for a change. However, Keith was sure that Mick probably would never grow tired of them making sweet love, all slow and gentle, and neither did he. If he could only make love to Mick one way for as long as they were together, it would be that. 

"Sure I do, sweet darlin'", he returned in a low voice, engulfing him in a longing kiss, one of his hands trailing down Mick's chest to slowly unbutton his shirt.


End file.
